U. S. Pat. No. 4,547,524 discloses benzoyl hydrazone derivatives as insecticides.
WO 8800197 discloses as part of a broader scope substituted semicarbazones derived from chromanones and thiochromanones as intermediates used in the preparation of insecticides.
EP-3,913 discloses substituted benzophenone hydrazones to be useful as insecticides.
EP-26,040 discloses a broad scope of substituted hydrazones to be useful as insecticides.
EP-254,461 discloses N-substituted hydrazones to be useful as insecticides.
J. Ind. Chem. Soc. 37, Pages 443 to 50 (1960) discloses a compound of the formula: ##STR1## but no utility therefor.